


Yesterday is Today, Tomorrow is Today

by ThatHalGuy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, sans is bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHalGuy/pseuds/ThatHalGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When every day is the first day you meet the human and watch them go through the Underground, your sense of time gets pretty skewed. Sans has given up on keeping track of the concept of when, and prefers the easier approach of just not caring. It makes the resets a little easier to manage.</p>
<p>Every day is today for the rest of the foreseeable future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday is Today, Tomorrow is Today

**Author's Note:**

> Sans has watched the world reset so many times, he gave up on trying to keep track of what day it was supposed to be. It's only strange to those around him when he talks about "today" all the time.

Sans bolted upright with a gasp, clutching his chest tightly and looking around him. He was… Back in Snowdin… It was snowing today, judging by what he could see out the window. He sighed heavily and slowly loosened his grip on his ribcage, examining the bones for any damage. There was a faint crack where the kid… No, the _anomaly_ had struck him. But even that was slowly fading away. Another reset… God, would it never end? The skeleton got up, pulling on his shirt, stuffing his feet into his slippers as he grabbed his jacket from where he’d thrown it on the treadmill. He pulled it on, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling out of his room. Papyrus wasn’t up yet, it seemed. That was fine, it meant Sans could slip out of the house without being hassled about his laziness.

He walked slowly to Grillby’s, not paying much attention to the few monsters around him. He had some time before the anomaly would come through the door- innocent or murderous. Either way, he could stop by Grillby’s and get something to eat to calm his nerves. Maybe without ketchup, today. He was still really tense after today’s fight, and he didn’t want anything red and sticky right now. He shouldered the door open to Grillby’s, going to settle at his usual seat at the bar and slump against the polished counter.

“Good morning, Sans. The usual?” Grillby asked, setting aside his cleaning towel. Sans nodded, staring at the floor as Grillby went to make his burger. He wondered dimly if Grillby remembered what happened today, but bitter logic reminded him that no one understood temporal anomalies, or paid them any mind beyond thinking they were the odd nightmare. It was exhausting to be the only monster to remember. Oh, sure, the damn flower knew, but it wasn’t a monster. It was a science experiment gone wrong. Sans jumped a bit when the plate with his burger was set down, and the ketchup bottle was placed beside it. He grimaced and pushed the bottle away,

“I’ll skip the ketchup today, Grillby. Not really feeling it.” He knew Grillby would recognise that as a sign of “Something Wrong”, but Sans had stopped caring after the Surface was ripped away from him over and over again. He really hated when the anomaly did that. The awe and wonder of the Surface had lost its appeal after that first time. When the kid reset and started killing everyone, that’s when Sans saw it properly. The kid wasn’t really some innocent child. They were an anomaly making his world lose its focus. After they had slaughtered everyone and reset again, they were different. The once-innocent child was replaced with a hollow gaze, a false sweetness to their mercy. The anomaly had claimed them, and now they were merely a puppet to its whims, much like the flower. Sans shook off his gloomy thoughts so he could eat his burger, ignoring Grillby’s concerned expression. He knew the anomaly was coming. He could feel it making the world warp slightly as its determination kept bringing it back to life after each death. Sans finished his food and sighed, staring at the empty plate for a moment.

“...Sans?” Sans looked up at Grillby, the fire elemental leaning on the counter to watch him closely, “What’s on your mind?” Sans laughed dryly, pushing away from the bar and slipping off his stool,

“Oh, you know, the usual. Puns, puns, and more puns. I’m too ‘humerus’ for my own good, right?” Grillby wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t push it, since Sans was heading for the door, waving vaguely, “I’ll see you today, Grillby.”

“...You mean tomorrow?” Grillby asked, Sans pausing at the door to look back at the bartender, his unmoving smile devoid of the amusement it used to hold, his gaze dull and weary,

“To-marrow. Yeah.” He slipped out of the restaurant, barely taking another step before he teleported to the door of the ruins, muttering to himself, “Except it doesn’t exist. Nothing else exists after today. Over and over, it’s always today.” He pulled up his hood as his eyes went dark, “It’s a sick joke, and no one’s laughing. So keep going, kid. You’ve made this place Hell, and if you want to keep living it, I’ll make you _burn_ in it.”


End file.
